Arrays of private mail boxes are often made available for hire by postal authorities and by private organisations. Such mail boxes are operated by keys. A hirer will normally pay a fee for use of a private mail box and will be provided with the key appropriate for the mail box hired. Hiring fees are normally based on periods of time—for example, six months. Mail box keys are often lost by the person hiring the mail box and it is normal to require a deposit for the key.
It is an object of this invention, at least in some embodiments, to provide a system in which there is no need for a keyed lock for each mail box in an array of mail boxes. It is a further object of the invention, at least in some embodiments, to dispense with the need for a traditional key to each mail box. In some embodiments in the invention, the means for gaining access to a mail box can be linked with financial accounting for use of the mail box.
An array of mail boxes is commonly installed in other situations, for example, in the foyer of an office building or in the foyer of a condominium (home unit) building. Once again, until now each such mail box has normally required an individual lock and a key to operate that lock. As in the case with private mail boxes, discussed above, it is an object of this invention, in some embodiments, to eliminate the need for a traditional keyed lock for each mail box. Optionally, this invention can provide means for access to an individual mail box which is the same as or combined with means of access to a door in the office building or condominium building. That door may be the main door into the building, in the case of a security complex, or the door to the individual office or condominium in the building.
Lockers are provided in arrays, similar to mail boxes. For example, an array of lockers may be provided at an airport or a shopping centre for temporary use. Like mail boxes, such lockers have normally been “hired” by a user by inserting coins into a mechanism provided on each locker. This will normally permit the user to lock the locker and remove the key. Such lockers require not only the coin-freed mechanism but also individual keyed locks, with appropriate keys. Using an appropriate embodiment of the present invention, it is possible to avoid the need for individual coin-freed mechanisms of the type described and the need for individual traditional locks and keys for each locker.
In gymnasia and clubs, lockers are often provided for the use of members and visitors. Sometimes these are provided for a set charge and sometimes they are provided free. In either case, until now, each locker has required a keyed lock and a key for that lock. Using an appropriate embodiment of the present invention, such individual keyed locks and keys can be eliminated.
As will be described below, in some embodiments of the invention it is possible to provide communication from the mailbox or locker and/or indicia indicating a status of the mailbox or locker. As an example of communication, a mailbox incorporating an embodiment of the invention may be able to communicate to a user whether the mailbox contains mail, whether the mailbox has been opened by an authorised user or whether the mailbox has been tampered with. In an even more sophisticated version, the mailbox may be able to communicate the type of mail in the box. A locker may be able to communicate similarly, if so desired.
The communication may be to the principal user of the mailbox or to another party, for example, a courier. At present, couriers normally require a written acknowledgment of receipt of a courier delivery. This means that the courier will usually have to enter a building, find an authorised person and have that authorised person acknowledge receipt of the delivery. In some embodiments of the invention, it is possible for the compartment, such as a mailbox, to provide acknowledgment of delivery of an article into the mailbox. Communication can be directly to a party accessing the mailbox or to a remote centre.
As an example of indicia, a mailbox may display various signals, for example, a signal that the mailbox is closed, a signal that the mailbox is open and a signal that the mailbox contains mail. A locker may similarly exhibit a signal that it is open or closed and that it is either empty or contains contents.